


Poly Relationship: Bokuto x Akaashi x fem!reader

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Multi, NSFW, Poly, Poly Relationship, Smut, headcanons, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Brought to you by a request - yea i think i did sent in the ask before! ig i’ll request the poly relationship hcs with bokuto and akaashi again lol. can the hcs be both sfw and nsfw with a dom s/o?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Poly Relationship: Bokuto x Akaashi x fem!reader

##  **SFW**

⤍ This is the best and most balanced poly relationship in my opinion

⤍ We already know how well Akaashi deals with Bokuto so adding you into the mix, these two can adapt to anything!

⤍ There is so many cheek and nose kisses with these two when they greet you or when they come into the same room as you

⤍ You normally cook since sometimes Akaashi gets home late and Bokuto is tired from practice. But over the weekends, Akaashi takes it upon himself to cook up dinner and sometimes Bokuto helps. Or he just sits around with you until dinner is done because Akaashi told him to get out of the kitchen ( _RIP Bokuto)_

⤍ Every time you go out, you are in the middle, that way you’re able to hold both of their hands

⤍ Bokuto likes to leave notes around the house for you and Akaashi to find, though sometimes it’s hard to read his handwriting

⤍ At least once a month you will all three have an At Home Spa Day over the weekend to relax and rejuvenate 

⤍ Most of the time you are immune to Bokuto’s pouts and when he gets in that “overly dramatic” state. But sometimes you like to give him what he wants so you can see that stupid grin on his face. Akaashi shakes his head at you but secretly he likes it too

⤍ Often you guys take trips into nature and a lot of times it’s consisting of yelling at Bokuto to get down from somewhere

⤍ But most of the time your nature outings are really nice and relaxing and a breath of fresh air is great for all three of you

##  **NSFW**

⤍ Sleeping arrangements are interesting with them. It’s always changing. One night you’re in the middle cuddled into Akaashi’s chest and Bokuto cuddled into your back. Or sometimes its those two cuddling and you’re cuddling into one of their backs

⤍ You are all super fucking hot sleepers so most of the time you only sleep in panties and they sleep in boxers with the covers kicked off

⤍ There has been more than one occasion where you’ve woken up in the middle of the night or early morning to one of them having your tit in their mouth, because they couldn’t get to sleep and needed to have something soothing to get to sleep

⤍ Sometimes they just get so needy at night you wonder how you’re able to even handle the two of them. And for some reason day time is so much more different than night time

⤍ Night time rolls around and they’re like needy puppies. Always wanting to touch every part of your skin or the others

⤍ Sexy time comes around though and you’re the one calling the shots

⤍ They both love when you praise them and tell them what good bois they are, especially when they’re listening to everything you’re commanding them to do

⤍ One of your favorite sexy time escapades is with you sitting on the bed with your back against the headboard and your legs spread open. Bokuto between your legs, lapping at your core and making him taste all of your juices while you have Akaashi get behind Boktuo and let him relieve himself in Bokuto’s wonderful tight ass. 

⤍ There’s something about watching Akaashi fuck Bokuto that you just adore and of course turns you on so badly

⤍ Poor Bokuto isn’t able to touch his cock until the both you and Akaashi have cum, leaving his touch deprived length throbbing and drooling precum

⤍ But if he goes the whole time without cumming, you are nice enough to give Bokuto the lovely reward of your pussy, letting him fuck you and cum inside you for being such a good boy

⤍ Of course you tease and torture Akaashi too. But a lot of times it’s you edging Akaashi, jerking him off while him and Bokuto make out

⤍ Akaashi’s hand on Bokuto’s cock stroking him, but in this instance Bokuto just has to cum by Akaashi’s hand and when he does then Akaashi can have his reward

⤍ His reward consists of you crawling into his lap and riding him. Letting him press his face into your breasts and suck on them while you fuck yourself on his cock

⤍ Though there are times where there isn’t any teasing and it’s just fair game for everyone. And everyone cums at least once. 

⤍ But sometimes you might want to just overstim them just a bit. Making them cum again and again even when they say they can’t take anymore 

⤍ Hearing their begs and soft pleads to be touched or wanting to cum is music to your ears. Though their whines turn each other on too

⤍ Sometimes you just like to sit back and watch Bokuto and Akaashi go at it. Telling them to put on a good show for you, and boy does it get you terribly wet and turned on.

⤍ But when ever you’re all done for the night, everyone is out of breath and you end up passing out in weird positions, not even able to clean up afterwards. That can happen come morning heh


End file.
